Тема форума:Общение/@comment-213.138.92.125-20181228040753/@comment-38278433-20190730133857
1. Ну да, это пока они не начали работать сообща, а не как вздумается, потом, когда начали, не одни кауйон не помогал тау выкрутиться, о чем говорит кодекс Тау:Но когда силам Виор'ла и Т'ау пришлось сражаться против обоих капитулов разом, даже самые превосходно спланированные «кауйоны» оказались бесполезными. Снова и снова Гвардейцы Ворона, позволяя выманить себя из укрытий, становились наковальней; Белые Шрамы, сбросив виртуозную маскировку, превращались в молот. Рядом с Роспутенской системой бункеров, куда воины Шрайка вели отход с боями против бронетанкового сдерживающего кадра, удалось заманить противников в молниеносный многосекторный налёт с бреющей высоты, и быстроходность не спасла скиммеры чужаков от уничтожения авиаподдержкой Кор'сарро. А когда хан вёл своих братьев в лобовую атаку по Гекторидскому Сверхпролёту, виор'ланские соединения перекрыли мост с обоих концов, но их разорвали в клочья штурмовые полуроты Кайваана, вниз головой незаметно свисавшие на магзацепах с поддерживающих арок. Патрули скаутов провоцировали «Быстрины» Тени Солнца на проведение «кауйонов», и великанские БСК сами попадали в засады терминаторов, призванных с орбиты сигналами тщательно расставленных телепортационных маяков. 2.Не херня, в кодексе написано - значит так и есть, и да, пруф на несколько секунд 3. Пруф на отсутствие щитов 4.Пруф на то, что она мощнее 5.Выдумываешь тут только ты, а Онли Вар говорит прямо, автопушки не могут пробить силовой доспех космодесанта:Автопушки – это тяжелое, обслуживаемое целым расчетом, са- мозарядное орудие высокого калибра, ведущее огонь мощными снарядами. Пусть им не по зубам керамит силовой брони, кото- рую использует космодесант, зато легкую и среднюю бронетех- нику автопушки уничтожают на раз. Неудивительно, что они столь популярны, как в Имперской Гвардии, так и среди отступ- ников. 6.Пруф на то, что могут Императора загасит, еще не было битвы между титанами выше вархаунда и тяжелыми БСК тау, так что это неизвестно 1. А вот Зейтская кампания и куча других говорят, что космоморяки в среднем по больнице теряют своё волшебное поле пафоса и гибнут как мухи от солдат Касты Огня. Просто ГВ не будут сливать полностью именные капитулы первого основания просто так. Зато ощутимые потери им нанесены, это точно. 2. Пруф в студию на то, что это написано в действующим кодексе, а то этого не было нигде, кроме кодекса 3-4 редакций. Конкретно о том, что может, а не "теоретически". Мой пруф на секунды: A Gauss Flayer is a type of Necron Gauss Weapon that can strip a target down to nothing molecule by molecule, reducing it to its constituent atoms i'n a matter of seconds'.'' 3. В линейке Battlefleet Gothic, раздел Necron Fleet. Во флаффе нигде не упоминается наличие щитов у некронов. Зато в таблице вместо них обозначены сейвы. 4. Аналогично там же. Описания ПКО отсутствуют как явление. 5. Смотря ещё какая автопушка, разница очень большая. Те же счетверённые на "Гидрах" смогут не то что моряка - среднюю технику поделить на ноль. Ладно, мы ещё вернёмся к этому вопросу. 6. То, что битвы не описывались, не значит, что их не было. Просто случай о том, как обычный Молотоглав имел боевую мощность загасить Вархаунда попаданием в кабину, самый известный. Лонгстрайк всего лишь сумел это сделать. Про Штормсьюрджа написано следующее: ''"Towering colossi of destruction, KV128 Stormsurges carry the firepower to annihilate whole columns of tanks, or fell super-heavy walkers with a single earth-shaking volley." У Штормсьюрджа достаточно мощи, чтобы свалить сверхтяжёлые шагатели всего одним залпом. "When Fio'o Ishu'ron created the KV128 Stormsurge, it was his intention that it would not be fielded as a Battlesuit. '''Armed with weapons on a scale more commonly seen on starships', and with a host of secondary support systems, the Stormsurge was too cumbersome to be equipped with jetpack, thereby excluding it from the style of fluid, mobile warfare practiced by Battlesuit teams."'' "''Each KV128 is essentially an enormous walking gun-tower, whose purpose is to anchor the Fire Caste battle line; serving as a mobile strongpoint by laying down an insurmountable weight of covering fire. To this end, the Ballistic Suit is fitted with a secondary generator specifically to power its '''Titan-killing weaponry', and is regularly used as a platform to field-test experimental T'au weapons so heavy they have previously only been seen in use on spacecraft." У Штормсьюрджа мощь орудия сравнима с корабельными установками, и она способна уничтожать Титаны. "The Pulse Driver Cannon was originally developed in response to the gargantuan war engines of the Orks. In the latter stages of the Arkunasha War, a stationary prototype mounted on the Argap Plateau sent searing columns of deadly white force through the guts and torsos of Ork war effigies time and time again. '''In recent solar decades the weapon's deadly power has been matched instead against the Titans of the Imperium' though the Imperial God-engines boast far more sophisticated technologies than the combat walkers used by the Ork race, the result of a sustained barrage from a Pulse Driver Cannon on the war machines of humanity has proven to be much the same." "''Anything in the Pulse Drive Cannon's path is obliterated in a column of super-heated plasma, cast into its component atoms as if a solar flare had lashed forth from the heart of a sun to scour its target from history in one terrifying second." "An absolute colossus of a machine, piloted by graduates of the Ves'oni'Vash, the KV128 Stormsurge is designed as an extreme heavy-weapons platform. Not as manoeuvrable as a Riptide, instead relying on thick armour and devastating loadouts, these hulking, squat ballistic suits are capable of changing the course of a battle in seconds with a decisive volley of astonishing firepower. Fitted with thrusters to counter recoil, bristling with pulse weaponry and missile pods, '''the Stormsurge is the' T'au Empire's Titan-killer."'' "Сверхтяжёлые танки и 'даже циклопические имперские Титаны разлетаются на части, когда истребительные ракеты находят их уязвимые точки и пробивают многосантиметровую броню, словно бумагу.' Батальоны пехоты, в свою очередь, под дикие вопли испаряются в бесконечном шторме из перекатывающихся взрывов и нагонных волн огня." "KV128 ‒ подлинное чудо инженерной мысли тау. Его предназначение состоит в укреплении линии фронта в стремительно обостряющемся конфликте с Империумом, и, когда «Штормовой нагон» выходит на сцену театра военных действий, он способен кардинально изменить положение дел в битве простым ракетным обстрелом или сфокусированным выстрелом импульсной бласт-пушки. Чтобы свести на нет усилия даже одного баллистического бронекостюма, противнику нужно очень постараться. Когда же против него выступает атакующая группа сразу из трёх таких машин, 'целые планеты переходят в руки к тау.'" Пожалуйста. Целая куча пруфов. Если не верите мне, то держите кодекс восьмой редакции Империи Тау: (https://vk.com/doc547501056_506873989). Что-то такое есть у некронов? Нет, вообще. Превосходство тау в оружейных технологиях очевидно. Когда ВЫ будете давать пруфы на обратное, если оспариваете? Или поступим проще: смиритесь, что Империя Тау превосходит большинство фракций по боевой мощи и технологиям.